


Lazy Sunday

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey spend a lazy Sunday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

"Pass me the Doritos."

Mickey lifts his head from the mattress and blinks, breathing slowly. “Jesus, Ian, you’re still inside me. Can I have a minute?”

Ian just laughs and raises himself off of Mickey’s back, pulling out gently so he could stretch and grab the bag from the nightstand. Mickey didn’t know whether to whine at the empty feeling, or groan at the feel of Ian’s cum leaking out his hole. He rolled over onto his back, as Ian settled beside him on the bed.

"You going to share those? I’m kinda weak here…" Mickey limply lifted his arm as if to take the bag from him.

"You? We’ve been fucking since we got up this morning," Ian shoved some chips into his mouth, "I think I’ve lost like ten pounds."

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed the remaining chips in Ian’s hand. “At least you’ll be able to walk. I think I pulled a muscle.” He massaged the backs of his thighs, feeling the mix of their sweat still there.

"But you’re glad I discovered that position, right?" Ian turned to him, grinning with an eyebrow raised. He laughed when all Mickey did was nod his head barely.

"I guess that’s what happens when you don’t leave the bed for hours…" Mickey turned on his side to face the other man.

"This is turning into sort of a lazy Sunday, huh?" Ian finished off the rest of the chips. "But what can I say, Mick? You inspire me."

Mickey flopped back over onto his back. “Gay.”

"Yeah, we are. Just a little."

They turned to meet each others’ eyes and couldn’t help but smirk.

Ian scooted closer and moved Mickey so he could spoon him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his nose in his neck, breathing him in. “Man I’m thirsty.”

Mickey leaned back into him, reaching a hand back and up to run through Ian’s hair. “Well, you’re not going to find anything in there.” He felt Ian chuckle against his back. It felt good.

"No, I guess not." He sniffed hard and exhaled hot air onto the older man’s neck. "You smell like me."

Mickey moaned slightly, pressing his ass back against Ian’s crotch. He was already growing hard again. Ian moved his hand to grasp Mickey’s dick and leisurely stroked it, making him arch back against him even more.

"I guess that drink will have to wait." He whispered lustily in Mickey’s ear, licking at the lobe and biting it slightly.

"I think I’m starting to like lazy Sundays." Mickey turned his head and captured Ian’s lips in a kiss, as he easily slid back inside him.


End file.
